


Compensar

by Jenny_anderson



Series: La otra cara de la luna [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: no debe importarle si Seiya cree necesario compensar a Yaten
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Yaten Kou
Series: La otra cara de la luna [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877302
Kudos: 1





	Compensar

**Disclaimer:** Creo que ya habíamos establecido que yo no soy japonesa, por lo tanto no soy Naoko, así que nada de esto me pertenece.  
 **Personajes/Pareja:** Yaten, Seiya, Taiki; leve Seiya/Yaten  
 **Advertencia:** Shonen-ai, si no te gusta el género por favor no sigas leyendo, si lo haces es bajo tu propia responsabilidad, no quiero luego comentarios ofensivos.  
 **Beta:** [](https://nande-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**nande_chan**](https://nande-chan.livejournal.com/)  
 **Nota:** Basado en está imagen  


****

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Taiki aún seguía sorprendiéndose ante alguna de las ideas que Yaten y Seiya tenían, y le parecía de lo más tonto el que aún le impresionara cualquier cosa que ese par pudiera idear. Se obligó a sí mismo a no preguntar nada, mientras observaba correr a Yaten de un lado a otro de su departamento buscando –sabía Kami qué- mientras Seiya gritaba cosas sin sentido desde su habitación. Algo acerca de un cambio de look y de fanáticas locas.

Decidió que ya que parecía que sus hermanos iban a quedarse en casa toda la tarde, él podía salir y aprovechar de unas horas de lectura en la biblioteca, por lo que se apresuró a guardar las cosas en su maletín y salir sin despedirse, ya sabía que no le harían caso.

Regresó a casa más tarde de lo que esperaba, para encontrarse con el departamento vacío; rezó internamente para que, lo que fuera que sus hermanos estuvieran haciendo, no fuera algo que pudiera salir en la portada de alguna revista y convertirlos en el blanco de chismes. Al menos no tan pronto.

Se encontraba cenando, cuando recibió un mensaje de Mizuno que lo hizo sentirse confundido, algo acerca de Minako perdiendo su moño favorito y solicitando urgentemente la ayuda de Yaten para levantar el ánimo a la joven.

Taiki suspiró ruidosamente y respondió al mensaje diciendo que no tenía idea de dónde estaba Yaten y la razón por la que éste no contestaba su celular y que definitivamente la última vez que había visto el moño de Minako, éste se encontraba en la cabeza de la joven.

Le mandó un mensaje a Seiya, para recordarle que tenían que estar en el estudio en la mañana y se fue a dormir.

Se despertó temprano y lo primero que notó fue la quietud en el departamento, lo que quería decir que o bien Seiya y Yaten continuaban durmiendo o no habían llegado aún. Puso la cafetera y se encaminó al baño, cuando se había cepillado los dientes y caminó hacia la cocina para servirse su café y luego tomar el periódico de la mañana fue que los vio.

Seiya estaba dormido sobre su mano, mientras Yaten tras él parecía realmente frustrado intentando ¿peinarlo? Dio un trago a su café decidiendo que definitivamente necesitaba cafeína cuando lo notó: el moño favorito de Mina en el cabello de Yaten.

—¿Cómo es posible que no pueda hacer esta trenza?

Escuchó que se quejaba Yaten, jalando con más fuerza de la necesaria del cabello de Seiya y haciendo que éste emitiera un quejido y despertara malhumorado.

—Acéptalo ya, Yaten. El arte del trenzado requiere de una técnica y una destreza que no posees.

—Si Conejo y sus torpes dedos pueden, ¡YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO!

Taiki decidió que no quería saber nada más, se acomodó las gafas para poder leer el periódico y siguió tomando su café.

—Bombón no tiene dedos torp... auch, Yaten ten más cuidado. Yo he sido cuidadoso contigo —se quejó el vocalista.

—Si tú y Conejo pueden, yo también puedo, espera y verás Seiya.

Taiki lo intenta de verdad que sí, pero las voces de los otros llegan hasta él y lo comprende todo, Serena estaba aburrida y Seiya la dejó jugar con su cabello, la dejó peinarlo, y observa con más atención y se da cuenta que la trenza que luce Yaten es parecida, muy parecida a la que Tsukino le hizo a Seiya aquella tarde.

Por supuesto que decide mejor regresar a su taza de café y su periódico, a él no debe importarle si Seiya cree necesario compensar a Yaten, sólo espera realmente que Tsukino no termine rompiendo el corazón de sus dos hermanos.


End file.
